


Nectar

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow comes home from a stressful day, and Tara knows exactly how to make her unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy or any of other Buffyverse characters.
> 
> Any misspellings or mistakes are my own fault.

"You’re so tense, sweetie…" Tara said, her fingers continuing to try their best at giving her wife a small massage on her tense and ridged shoulders. Closing her eyes a sigh moved past her lips, Willow virtually melted into the other woman’s body, wanting every inch of love that her beautiful lover could provide. "Stressful day?"  
  
”Mhm…” The red-head answered, giving a small nod of her head as she spoke. She had been home for only a few minutes, and even now, the signs of a tense and stressful day remained painted across Willow’s face. Frowning as she heard a slightly exhausted tone in her wife’s voice, the blonde Wiccan continued, her fingers slowly working their way down until they were linked with one another around Willow’s waist. “I couldn’t get this program to work right. It took me three hours before I could even get it to run right without crashing.”  
  
"I’m sorry, honey." She said, the accompanying kiss making a smile stretch across her wife’s lips. "Is there anything I can do that would make it better?"  
  
"Just you being here is enough, baby…" Willow replied, her eyes momentarily rolling back into her head as she felt a small kiss on her ear. As Tara swayed the two of them gently back and forth in a side-to-side motion, the red-head let out a small sigh. After a long and stressful day at her job as a computer programmer, there was nothing better than coming home to find herself wrapped up in a pair of familiar and inviting arms. Tara was her safety, the one thing in her life that she could always count on to be there when she was done or something was going wrong. No matter what the situation, there was always those warm and inviting arms that wouldn’t think twice about holding her and making her feel safe.  
  
Pressing loving kisses to her Willowtree’s neck, Tara closed her eyes as she held onto her wife, wanting to make sure that she felt protected. Sighing happily, Willow giggled as she felt her neck being peppered with loving kisses.  
  
"I love your kisses, baby." She said, the giggles in her voice lightening her tone considerably. Smiling at the happy sound she had elicited from her girl, the blonde Wiccan nuzzled her head into the crook of the red-head’s neck.  
  
"Do you wanna take a bath, honey? It might help you relax a little more…" She suggested, still swaying herself and Willow side to side in a gentle fashion. Only taking one moment to consider the suggestion in her mind, the red-head gave a quick nod, knowing that any time spent with Tara was time well-spent. Smiling at her girl’s answer, the slightly older woman entwined her hand with the red-head’s, and walked with her towards the bathroom.  
  
"So tired…" Willow said, giving an exaggerated yawn to add to her statement. Smiling at the undoubtedly false statement, Tara started the water, running her hand through the stream of water pouring out of the facet, wanting to make sure it was the right temperature. Turning back to her loving wife, she once again wrapped her arms around the red-head’s waist and gently pulled her closer.  
  
"I think maybe…" She said before she pressed a loving kiss to the Witch’s lips. "You should get undressed and into the tub with me. Maybe then you won’t feel so tired…"  
  
"Yes ma’am!" The red-head answered, adding an enthusiastic nod as she spoke her answer.  
  
"Why don’t you go ahead and take off my shirt then?" Grinning ear-to-ear as she heard Tara’s slightly slurred speech into her ear, she allowed her wife’s fingers to slowly and carefully begin to unbuttoning the dark blue shirt that she had decided to wear that day. Purring with anticipation, Willow’s green eyes watched as her wife’s fingers traversed down her shirt, undoing button after button until the article revealed a black bra and a bared stomach. Looking upon the bare skin with nothing but love, the Wiccan quickly pulled the shirt off of her girl’s shoulders, before her lips were peppering her love’s now bare shoulders with kiss after loving kiss. Moaning at the attention she was receiving once more, Willow sighed and rolled her head, her eyes threatening to lift up into the back of her head.  
  
"And I guess these pants have gotta go…" Tara started before she saw the red-head shake her head.  
  
"Your shirt, Ms. Maclay, I do believe it is being an obstruction right now." Willow answered, her faux British accent returning for a brief moment before she forced it out of her tone. Her own fingers reaching out, she took a gentle grip on her girl’s sweater and began to tug on it, pulling it up until she found bare flesh being exposed to her sight. Lifting her arms as her sweater began to pile up around her neck, Tara aided her wife in pulling the piece off of her body, exposing the pair of breasts that the red-head had grown to love and adore oh so much.  
  
"You planned on this happening, didn’t you?" Willow asked, a grin forming upon her face. Giggling, Tara nodded as her answer, the hungry look in her eyes showing that she had been planning on this moment for most of the day. Her hands rubbing a circle into the other Wiccan’s stomach, the red-head pressed her lips against her wife’s pair that were awaiting her own. Her tongue besieging the other woman for entrance into her mouth, Willow moaned into their passionate kiss as she felt Tara’s lips part, allowing her tongue unrestricted access to her mouth.  
  
Her arms wrapping around her lover’s body as they kissed passionately, Tara’s fingers tickled the red-head’s lower back and rib-cage, causing her to giggle into their kiss. Smiling at the almost heavenly sound that her Willowtree had emitted to her, the blonde Wiccan broke the kiss and rested her forehead against the one in front of her, knowing that the two of them needed air.  
  
"Now what was it you were saying about my pants?" Willow asked, the playfulness in her tone having never faded once in the past minutes. "Something about them having to go?"  
  
"You know exactly what I said, honey…" The blonde woman answered, her fingers sneaking around her lover’s stomach and sinking along the bared skin until they felt the top of her girl’s jeans flow underneath their tips. Smirking, the red-head reached down and laid her own hands atop Tara’s. Leaning in closer until her lips were pressed against her lover’s ear, the red-headed Witch whispered into her wife’s ear.  
  
"Take ‘em off…" She purred, the sound of the words directly in her ear causing Tara to shudder with anticipation. Unbuttoning the pair, the blonde quickly unzipped it and began tugging on it, wanting to have the pair on the floor as quick as she could manage. Chuckling as she saw the rush her lover was in at that moment, Willow pulled her pants down the rest of the way, stepping out of them and kicking them away where the pair joined her shirt. Their kiss resuming almost instantly, the two lovers pressed themselves against one another, wanting to be as close as they possibly could.  
  
Able to feel her girl’s heart beating in her chest, Willow smiled and pressed a kiss to the portion of Tara’s chest where she could hear the beats. A soft moan escaping her lips as she felt her girl’s lips upon her warm skin, Tara placed her hands on both of the red-head’s cheeks and brought her face back up so that she could kiss her.  
  
"I love you so much…" She breathed, her tone showing the amount of love she held for the other woman. Nodding in understanding, Willow sank down to her knees as soon as her wife had let go of her face. Giving the skirt Tara was wearing a small tug, she watched as it fell to the ground, joining its sister clothing in a pile near Willow’s own. Rising back to her full height, the red-headed Witch smiled.  
  
"Seems we’re both almost ready to get in." She said with a naughty chuckle. "Just gotta get those panties off you…"  
  
"And that bra off of you…" Her wife added, a chuckle also running through her tone that perfectly complimented Willow’s. "Since I’m sure those panties are just absolutely soaked by now."  
  
"Maybe they are, and maybe they’re not…" The red-head answered, the smile on her lips stretching wide as her wife’s fingers took hold of the lingerie and slowly pulled them down until they too lay in a pile on the floor with the other clothing the two had shed. Wasting no time waiting for Willow to give any sign of what else she had to do, Tara’s fingers instantly flew to the bra obscuring her wife’s breasts from her eyes.  
  
Undoing the clasps in record time, the Wiccan grinned as she pulled the obstruction off of the red-head’s chest, exposing her breasts to her. Unable to contain herself as the black garment drifted down to the floor, Tara pressed soft kisses to the red-head’s erect nipples, the moans escaping her love’s mouth as a result only urging her on further. Her lips taking one of the nubs fully into her mouth, the Wiccan flicked and rolled her tongue over it, only causing more moans of pleasure to emanate from Willow’s mouth. Her free hands moving to make sure that the nub’s sister was being paid equal attention as the one being caressed by her mouth, Tara rolled the nub under her thumb, her touches gentle and loving. Her knees feeling wobbly underneath her as her love continued to pour affection onto her breasts, the red-headed Witch held onto Tara’s back in case she found herself falling to the floor. Sensing what was about to happen, the blonde Wiccan released the nubs from her mouth and hand, giving a quick smile at the other woman.  
  
"Now, I believe there was something you wanted to take off me?" She asked, a sly grin taking over her lips. Giving a quick nod instead of using any words, Willow less than gracefully fell to her knees and gave her wife’s panties a quick tug that resulted in them lying on the floor. The two of them now completely devoid of any clothing, the two lovers gave each other a knowing smile before their lips were once again pressed against one another, their kisses gently but passionate.  
  
Moving backwards towards the almost filled tub, Tara turned off the water, her kisses never once ceasing in their intensity. Finally breaking the kiss in order to catch her breath, she smiled at the red-head still clinging to her.  
  
"Time to get in the tub, honey." She said, trying to make sure that they didn’t just continue so stand there and waste the hot water they had filled the tub with. Again only giving a small nod, Willow allowed her love to step into the tub first before she climbed in after her, positioning herself in between the Wiccan’s legs. Snuggling her face into Tara’s neck, the red-head enjoyed the feeling of their two bared stomachs touching one another above and below the water. Purring from the sensations that merely touching her love’s bare skin set off inside her, Willow closed her eyes and pressed kiss after kiss to Tara’s pulse point.  
  
Only sighing happily at each kiss, Tara gently pressed her hands against either side of her Witch’s cheeks and carefully and gently brought her up in order to press a passionate kiss against the red-head’s lips. Returning the kiss with an equal amount of emotion, Willow linked her arms around her wife’s neck as they kissed. Moments turned to minutes, and finally, the two broke the kiss, the two of them both needing air in their lungs. Staring into one another’s eyes as they breathed, the two lovers pressed their foreheads together, wanting to be as close to one another as they could be, in both body and soul.  
  
Her hand rising out of the water it had just moments before been sitting in, the blonde Witch gently rubbed her girl’s bare back, causing a small sigh to escape the other woman’s mouth.  
  
"Comfy, baby?" She asked, her head tilting as she spoke to her wife. "We really need to get a bigger tub…"  
  
"I’ll get right on that…" Willow answered, her mind swamped by the sensations of snuggling with Tara and the warmth of the water the two of them were laying in. "The tub doesn’t like us snuggling…"  
  
"Mean ol’ tub." Tara replied, a soft giggle adding to her statement. Her seemingly-ever-present smile returning to her lips as she heard the sound, the red-head simply giggled and snuggled further into her wife’s chest.  
  
"I love my girls." She said, giving each breast an individual and loving kiss. "I missed you so much today."  
  
"They missed you too, honey." Tara laughed, giving the girl a kiss on her red tresses. "But they understand you have to work so hard for them. They’re upset they didn’t get enough attention today though…"  
  
"Can’t have that. You girls are too important to me." She said, pressing a soft kiss to the soft nub closest to her mouth. As she pressed another gentle kiss to her wife’s breasts, Willow’s lips evolved into a smirk at the small moan that she heard escaping those ever so soft lips. Lifting her gaze to Tara’s face, the red-headed Witch quickly turned her attention to the blonde’s jawline. Her lips pressing kiss after kiss to the other woman’s bare skin, Willow could barely stop herself from snickering, knowing that soon enough, her wife would be like putty in her hands. Her eyes threatening to roll into the back of her head at the attention she was being showered with, Tara wrapped her arms around the other Witch, making sure that she in turn wouldn’t feel neglected.  
  
"I love you so much, baby…" Willow said, her words barely managing to leave her lips in-between kisses. "Every. Single. Part. Of. You."  
  
"I know, honey…" Was all Tara could manage to respond with as her girl continued to plant loving kiss after loving kiss across a combination of her jawline, lips, and neck.  
  
"I missed you so much…today…" The red-head repeated, echoing her words that she had told her love minutes before when the two of them had simply been swaying side to side to a tune that only Tara could hear. "I don’t wanna go to work tomorrow…just wanna stay…with you…"  
  
"That’s not very responsible…" Her wife answered, a moan lingering on her tongue as Willow’s kisses slowly began to drift downwards to her neck. "They need you there…"  
  
"I need you more…" Her mind beginning to focus solely on the need she felt towards kissing Tara’s skin, Willow couldn’t stop her tongue from slithering out of her mouth and licking a small trail from the other woman’s lobe down to her pulse point. The moan she had been holding back finally making its escape, the blonde Wiccan’s eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
  
"You like that, baby?" Her wife asked, the grin on her face revealing that she was loving the fact that Tara was swooning over her touch. "My tongue on your skin?"  
  
"Goddess _yessss…”_ Tara hissed, her grip on Willow tightening for a brief moment before it loosened once more.  
  
"I know all those little spots…" Willow said with a chuckle, her fingers tracing a pattern up the other woman’s stomach. "…that you love to be touched in…how to make you just shake with pleasure…"  
  
 _"Yesssss…."_ The other Wiccan hissed once more, her mind already knowing where Willow was going with her sentences, the tone her lover was using low enough that it sent shivers up and down her spine. Her free hand rubbing the small of her wife’s back, the red-head sank a little lower into the water, her tongue licking a trail from Tara’s neck down to one of her breasts, a pair of already hardened nubs confronting her.  
  
"Hi girls…" The Witch said, tilting her head slightly as she grinned. "I think I’m gonna give you all the attention in the world…"  
  
Acting before her girl could even begin to think of a response, Willow licked a trail around one of the hardened nubs, tortuously teasing her.. Not even stopping for a single moment to allow Tara to breathe a moan or a groan of pleasure, the red-headed Witch took one of her wife’s erect nipples into her mouth, her tongue rolling around it as she suckled at it. A shiver running down her spine as she felt the sensation of the red-head’s tongue on her nub, Tara could only moan and squirm underneath her girl, Willow having effectively pinned her underneath her. Not that the blonde Wiccan would have wanted to leave, considering that she had looked forward to having this kind of attention all day.  
  
"Willow, _yessss…..”_ She hissed, her hands traveling all over her lover’s back as the red-head suckled at her breast. One of her hands found its way into Willow’s tresses, her fingers burying themselves in the red-locks that she had grown to love the sight of. “Baby, oh _yesss….”_  
  
The worship of her wife’s breasts continued for a few more minutes, her tongue causing moan after soft moan to rise from Tara’s throat. Her fingers having begun to drift downwards her girl’s sex moments earlier, the red-headed Witch chuckled as she drew a circular pattern around the entrance, the skin indeed wet, although she was sure that it wasn’t simply from being in the tub. Letting the nub fall from her mouth, she looked at her wife with a hungry and needing expression lining her irises.  
  
"Are you all ready for me?" She asked, her hot breath pouring into Tara’s ear as she spoke, causing the other girl’s skin to once more breakout into an endless stream of goosebumps. "I can feel how wet you are, and I know it’s not from the water."  
  
"I want you so bad…" Her wife answered, her tone actually breaking for a single moment, the sound of it echoing through the entire room as she began to grind into Willow’s hand. Grinning, the Witch pressed a single kiss to her girl’s neck, her fingers continuing their dance around her love’s soaked lips.  
  
"I know you do, baby." The red-head breathed, her tone low and husky. "How bad do you want me though?"  
  
 _"Bad…"_  
  
"Well then…" Willow added, the chuckle running through her tone an added effect that she was thoroughly enjoying. "Why don’t we…just…get…inside you?"  
  
Her fingers having been toying with her lover’s lips for the past few moments, the red-head finally pushed the two of them apart and allowed her finger to dive between the two familiar walls. Her head falling back slightly, the moan that escaped the blonde Wiccan was one that was unrivaled by the ones she had echoed before. Her digit making circles within the moist walls, Willow pressed her lips against Tara’s, swallowing more of the moans as they escaped her girl’s lips. As her finger eased its attention towards her love’s sweet spot, the Witch felt the shudder and accompanying gasp that she earned from the shift in attention.  
  
"You want more, don’t you?" She asked, her tone remaining in its low, almost growl-like state. "You just want me to fill you up completely, don’t ya?"  
  
"Oh _yessss…”_ Tara answered, her response being accompanied by a quick and enthusiastic nod. Only smiling as she saw the nod, and heard the hiss-like answer, Willow slowly snaked another one of her fingers into her girl’s sex where it joined its sister digit. As the two fingers worked in unison, giving all of their attention to this one particular spot between her girl’s walls, the Witch laid her head on the other woman’s shoulder, giggling and grinning with each moan that escaped her wife’s mouth in rapid succession.  
  
As her ‘magic’ fingers worked their ‘magic’ inside her girl, the red-head could feel her wife’s breath beginning to hitch inside her chest and throat. Taking a quick step to push a third finger into the blonde’s sex, Willow rolled her eyes playfully as she heard a small squeak shoot out of Tara’s mouth. It didn’t matter where they were or how they were making love, the red-head always knew how to make her wife make the most amusing sounds.  
  
"Are you ready, baby?" She asked, her tongue licking a circle inside Tara’s lobe. "I can feel how much you just want to explode all around my fingers…"  
  
"Yes, baby, yessss…" Her entire body quivering with anticipation, Tara curled herself around her wife as best she could, wanting every inch of the red-head’s fingers inside her. The grin on her face showing how much she was enjoying making love to her girl, the red-headed Witch continued rubbing Tara’s sweet spot inside her, making the fire inside her wife’s belly grow hotter and hotter with each passing second until it was virtually impossible to stand. Sensing that her wife was only seconds away from bliss, Willow made sure that her rubbing never once ceased in its intensity, wanting to make sure that Tara’s orgasm was ‘good’, for lack of a better term.  
  
"Come on, Tara, let it all out for me, I want you to soak my fingers…" She purred into her wife’s ear with a grin that was vaguely cat-like. "I wanna taste you when you’re all done…"  
  
The whisper being the final thing needed to send her over the edge, Tara bit down hard on her lower lip as she squirmed, the feeling of her climax spreading through every corner of her body as her juices soaked Willow’s already wet fingers. Feeling ‘ripples’ of goosebumps erupt across her girl’s skin, Willow smiled and gently kissed her wife’s lips, wanting to make sure she was able to bring her down from the high that she had built her up to. Feeling the red-head’s lips on her own, Tara clutched at the other woman’s back as if she were an anchor.  
  
"My beautiful girl…" Willow whispered, slowly pulling her fingers out of her wife’s sex, one at a time in order to make sure she didn’t move too fast. As the last digit finally emerged from their hiding place, the red-head grinned with Cheshire cat-like glee, and took them into her mouth. Rolling her tongue over her drenched fingers, she closed her eyes and gave a muffled moan. "You taste so good, baby…"  
  
Only able to emit a soft moan at her wife’s words, Tara buried her face into the crook of the red-head’s neck, still wanting to be as close to her as she could possibly be. Melting into both Willow and the warm water, she opened her eyes slowly, the glazed look surrounding her irises making the other woman chuckle. Pressing kiss after gentle and loving kiss to her wife’s lips and jaw, Willow snuggled into Tara’s body, wanting the same closeness that the Wiccan herself wanted as well.  
  
"All better?" She asked, her red tresses wrapping around her face. Giving a moan filled nod, Tara pressed a small kiss to her wife’s lips, her body still quivering slightly. Giggling, the red-head nuzzled her head back into the crook of the other woman’s neck.  
  
"Maybe we should get clean now…"  
————————————————————————————————————-  
As she felt a pair of arms wrap around her bare waist, Willow rolled her eyes playfully, knowing that Tara had finally managed to get dressed after their brief foray in the bath. Feeling a small yawn inside her throat, she closed her eyes as the other woman began to sway them once more.  
  
"Baby, I’m so tired…" She said, her tone showing some of the exhaustion she felt inside. "Ready for be-"  
  
Having started the word ‘bed’, the red-head’s eyes widened as she felt a pair of lips kissing her ear, the feeling of the kiss eliciting a moan from her. Grinning as she realized she now had her wife’s full attention, Tara chuckled in a deep, velvety tone.  
  
"I do believe I owe you a little something, Ms. Rosenberg…" Shuttering at the sound of her wife’s voice directly in her ear, Willow melted into the woman behind her. "Wouldn’t you say the same?"  
  
"Yes, baby, oh _yess…”_ She said with a quick nod, her exhaustion and thoughts of simply going to be all but forgotten in a single instant. Chuckling, Tara’s hand drifted down until she could feel Willow’s lips through her panties. Making a disappointing tisking sound, she gave her wife’s ear a quick nibble before she once again began to seductively whisper.  
  
"Those panties, they’re not wet, are they?" She said, her eyes having already shifted into their bedroom guise minutes before. "That just won’t do. You know how I love the sight of you just standing there, your panties all wet because you want me so bad…and because everything I do to you just drives you wild…"  
  
"Tara-" Willow started before she felt a finger press against her lips, effectively silencing her.  
  
"Uh-uh, no excuses. Those panties aren’t wet, but I know ways to change that…" She said, gently turning her girl around in her arms until the two of them were face to face. Smiling genuinely, Tara gently pressed her lips against her wife’s. Her tongue probing for entrance into the other woman’s mouth, the Wiccan chuckled deeply as she felt Willow’s lips give way and allow her entrance into her mouth. Their two tongues meeting, the two Witches both wrapped their arms around one another, with Willow’s fingers burying themselves into Tara’s hair, and her wife doing likewise. As her lover’s tongue continued to swirl about inside her mouth, Willow couldn’t stop the moan that had been threatening to escape from her lips for the past minutes. Mentally smiling at the sound, Tara’s exploration’s continued, her tongue traversing over every inch of her girl’s well-familiar mouth. Her hands falling downwards in order to rub and hold onto the blonde Wiccan’s back, the red-headed Witch was certain that the only thing keeping her standing upright at that moment was the wall she now found herself virtually pinned against.  
  
"Tara…" She moaned, the euphoric sound echoing through her lover’s ear at a frantic pace. "Love…you…so much…"  
  
The declaration only serving to urge her own, Tara’s hand moved from their previous place on the red-head’s waist and up to her bared stomach. Hissing slightly as her girl’s chilled hands met her warm belly, Willow momentarily buried her face into her lover’s neck, choosing to nibble and bite the equally warm and sensitive skin so close and within her reach. A pleasure filled moan of her own spilling from her mouth, Tara’s hand instantly flew to her Willowtree’s back, her nimble fingers tracing pattern after pattern into the red-head’s skin.  
  
"Tell me what you want me to do to you…" The blonde haired woman asked, her tone returning to its previous sound, although the result was noticeably hampered by her slight lack of breath.  
  
"Tara…oh Goddess, I just want you…"  
  
Leaning further into her girl in order to give her plenty of space in order to make the patterns that made her purr, the Witch leaned her head back as she felt the digits giving way to nails that gently continued the work. Her eyes almost immediately rolled into the back of her head as she felt Tara resume the kiss, with even more passion than before. Meeting each and every movement of Tara’s tongue and lips with her own, she could feel, as corny as it sounded even to her, their hearts beating as one in that instant.  
  
"My…beautiful…Willowtree…" Tara answered, the words struggling to escape in between kisses. Burying her fingers into those slightly sweat soaked tresses, the Wiccan pressed kiss after gentle and loving kiss to Willow’s lips and face, wanting to shower her girl with every inch of her love. Moaning at each individual kiss, the red-head held on tightly as she was once again pressed against the familiar sturdiness of the wall behind her. Chuckling into their passionate kiss as she felt an equally familiar pair of legs wrap around her waist, Tara didn’t have to guess as to how damp her wife’s panties were at that moment.  
  
"Feeling all hot and bothered, honey? Were you a good girl and get those panties all wet for me?" She asked, her deep velvet chuckle sending a sea of shivers through her lover’s body. "I just wonder how…"  
  
Her lips pressing against Willow’s ear as she paused, Tara barely resisted the temptation to grin. Her stray finger having crept its way down along the red-head’s bared stomach, when the digit met a pair of virtually soaked, red panties, she could no longer contain the smile as it broke out along her lips. “…wet…you are. All this just for me?”  
  
"All for you…" The red-headed Witch answered, her head nodding slightly as she spoke. "No-one else…"  
  
"Well then…" Her grin only increasing as she heard those words, Tara slowly began to sink down to her knees. Realizing the possibility of what might be happening, Willow quickly unwrapped herself from around Tara’s waist as her wife sank down until she was at eye-level with her Willowtree’s drenched panties.  
  
"Maybe I should do something about that…I don’t even know why you tried to get dressed after our bath…" Her fingers already having snuck past the waist-band of her wife’s panties, the blonde Wiccan slowly pulled them down until the soaked garment was lying in a heap on the floor. Her tongue licking a trail along the red-head’s inner thigh almost immediately, Tara could only grin as one of Willow’s moans filled the room. Her fingers burying themselves in Tara’s golden locks, Willow closed her eyes as her pupils rolled back into her skull.  
  
"Please…" The red-head breathed, the desire to have Tara inside her only increasing second by second. "Baby…Goddess, don’t tease me…"  
  
"Yes ma’am." Her girl replied with a large grin before her fingers slowly pushed apart the pair of glistening lips in front of her and she plunged her tongue gently past the folds she knew every inch of.  
  
"Tara…oh yesss…." The red-headed Witch hissed, the wall behind her becoming, for all intents and purposes, the only thing keeping her on her feet. As Tara’s tongue left no single inch of space between her velvety walls untouched, Willow could only moan in place of using any actual words. Her fingers still buried in the Wiccan’s golden tresses, her breaths fell and rose in her chest only in large gulps as her senses became drenched in the sensation that only Tara’s tongue being inside her could elicit.  
  
"Yessss…" She moaned, the word filling the air within the room which had even begun to take on a warm feeling itself from the two lovers showering each other with love. Her arms managing to keep her red-headed Witch somewhat grounded to the floor and room around them, Tara virtually found herself purring from the taste of her girl’s nectar that had already begun to coat her tongue and lips. There was nothing else in the world like the taste of Willow, and even in all her enjoyment, the Wiccan could never even begin to summon the words that would be adequate in describing the taste.  
  
The fire in her stomach only continuing to build and build higher and higher within her, Willow whimpered slightly, the feeling of having all of her senses being overloaded all at once more than enough to make her feel overwhelmed. Hearing the sound, her girl took the sound as a sign and slowed down her tongue’s thrusts, leaving only gentle and loving probes in their place. The overwhelming sensations dimming enough that she could think somewhat clearly, the red-head’s lips resumed allowing nothing more than moans and pleasure filled groans to escape from them. Already knowing the exact place of her girl’s sweet spot, Tara gradually moved all of her attentions towards the spot. Caressing it with her tongue while occasionally adding a small flick into the mix,  
  
"T-Tara…c-c-can’t…." Willow breathed as Tara’s tongue rolled itself around her sweet spot, making the fire in her stomach reach an unbearable height. Her legs beginning to wobble, the Witch’s breath turned sharp as the pressure inside her finally exploded around her love’s tongue. Feeling her wife’s juices immediately coat her tongue, Tara mentally grinned as she licked up the other woman’s nectar. Her chest rising and falling in short succession as she struggled to come down from her climax, Willow moaned as she felt the other woman press a kiss to her sensitive lips.  
  
"Couldn’t hold it anymore, honey?" Tara asked, her head tilting as she spoke, causing her blonde hair to fall in a tumble down her shoulders. "You just taste so good, I wasn’t going to stop until I could taste all of you…"  
  
"Oh, baby…" The red-head said, her lips pressing against her wife’s, the taste of her climax still lingering on the Wiccan’s lips. Wrapping her arms around Willow’s back, Tara gently kissed back as she led her towards the empty bed, knowing that her love would be sleeping through a very peaceful and quiet remainder of the night.


End file.
